


Черновики

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Epistolary, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Suicidal Thoughts, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, все опечатки на своих местах, так и было задумано
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Summary: Различные части переписки, что так и не случилась между  Мартином К. Блэквудом и Джонатаном Симсом,главнымАрхивистоминститута Магнуса в Лондоне.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга





	Черновики

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unsent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111149) by [CirrusGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirrusGrey/pseuds/CirrusGrey). 



> От автора:  
> Основано на моей любви начинать печатать свой внутренний монолог, когда ход мыслей во время написания чего-нибудь прерывается. 
> 
> Электронные письма заканчиваются автоматически заполненной подписью: имя, должность, организация, адрес электронной почты.
> 
> Письма написаны _курсивом_. 
> 
> Остальное это сообщения с часто (но не всегда) предшествующим именем получателя.

Мартин,

Искренний вопрос: почему ты работаешь здесь? Как ты вообще получил эту работу? То есть, я знаю, что у тебя степень в парапсихологии, видимо, потому что, оказывается, в этой области можно получить степень. Но как, чёрт возьми, вообще тебя приняли?

Ничего личного, конечно.

Просто качество твоей работы гораздо ниже, чем ожидалось бы от кого-то со степенью настолько высокой, а большую часть времени ты, кажется, куда больше заинтересован в предоставлении _моральной поддержки_ коллегам, чем в выполнении работы. Тебя наняли не чтобы делать нам чай, Мартин, пусть, я уверен, у тебя и благородные намерения.

Ради всего святого, тебе ведь даже не _нравится_ эта работа! 

Когда ты опрашиваешь так называемых свидетелей — ещё ладно, сойдёт, но каждый раз, как ты садишься за _само_ расследование — _что вообще-то указано в описании работы_ — ты выглядишь жалко. И, да — _я заметил_. Я не слепой, а ты _неумело_ пытаешься это скрыть.

Так какого черта ты здесь??? Тебе не нравится. Ты не помогаешь. _Я_ не просил тебя присоединиться. Никто этому не рад! Разве тебе не подошел бы лучше отдел кадров, или что-то такое? Чтобы моральная поддержка все же _была_ твоей работой.

Как, ты думал, это будет выглядеть? Что вообще заставило тебя думать, что ты подходишь? У тебя нет _никакого_ опыта в архивировании! И вообще, кажется, ни в чем, кроме как в улыбках и заваривании чая! Что ж, это могло помогать тебе до сих пор, но для работы в _моем_ отделе нужно что-то кроме красивых глаз! Начни прилагать значительно больше усилий, если хочешь сохранить работу — хотя даже так я не могу ручаться, что этого хватит. Я почти готов уволить тебя завтра за то, как ты себя ведешь! То есть, это _работа_ , а не _клуб по интересам_ , ты не можешь просто

Как бы сформулировать?

И _собака_ , я должен упомянуть собаку

И _чертовы_ пауки, кто вообще в здравом уме настолько любит пауков???

И

Черт.

Нет.

Успокойся.

Это не тот разговор, который стоит вести через почту. Боже, я собирался отправить копию Элайасу…

Ладно, так, хорошие мысли. Приятные мысли. Успокойся. Может, он уже ненавидит меня достаточно, чтобы уволиться самому. Может, он скоро выиграет лотерею и навсегда перестанет работать, и я больше никогда его не увижу. Мне стоит удалить это, пока оно само случайно не отправилось... 

Джонатан Симс  
Главный Архивист  
Институт Магнуса, Лондон  
[jsims@tmi.org](mailto:jsims@tmi.org)

___________________

Джон, здравствуй,

Это не срочно, но я просто подумал, возможно, ты хотел бы, чтобы я нашёл что-то ещё по делу Карлоса Виттери? Ты, кажется, был разочарован тем, что мне удалось узнать, так что я могу продолжить расследование вместо того, чтобы начинать что-то делать со следующим, если хочешь. Или нет! Я не пытаюсь избежать работы, я просто…

...просто идиот, на которого наорут, если я только продолжу доставать его насчет пауков. Серьезно, что с ним не так, почему они ему так не нравятся??? Наверное, я могу просто пойти обратно… тогда он не узнает, если я не найду ничего полезного…

Мартин Блэквуд  
Ассистент в Архивах  
Институт Магнуса, Лондон  
[mblackwood@tmi.org](mailto:mblackwood@tmi.org)

___________________

Мартин— Я знаю, ты сказал, что болен, и я верю, но тебя нет уже почти две недели. Если это из-за чего-то, что я сказал

___________________

Мартин— тебя не было уже почти две недели; все ли в порядке? Я знаю, что ты болен, но если это из-за рабочего стресса или подобного, я мог бы

___________________

Мартин— Мне жаль. Мне не стоило

___________________

_Дорогой Джон,_

_И Тим, и Саша, конечно же. Извините, ребята, я не привык писать письма нескольким людям._

_Думаю, я скоро умру. Не знаю, найдете ли вы это когда-нибудь. Если да, то я хочу сказать… я рад, что встретил вас. Я знаю, как трудно было пытаться привести все в Архивах в порядок — то есть, учитывая, в каком они состоянии, мы их едва ли не с нуля отстраивали! Но это было неплохо._

_Я работаю в Институте уже долго. Дольше, чем кто-либо из вас. Но до сих пор это была просто… работа. Чтобы было чем оплачивать счета. Это было интересно, да, и я встретил много приятных людей, но я ни разу не… подружился ни с кем? Мы были просто знакомыми. Но вы, ребята, вы мои друзья. Впервые за долгое время. И, думаю, я просто хочу, чтобы вы это знали. Даже если я так и не скажу вам это лично. И да, я и о тебе, Джон, пусть я тебе и не нравлюсь. Ты мне все еще нравишься, так что, вот. Делай с этим что хочешь._

_Ох, мне наверное стоит объяснить, почему я мертв? Если полиция так и не догадается? Я вернулся в квартиру Карлоса Виттери, хотел посмотреть, смогу ли я раскопать что-то еще для его дела. Подумал, что видел пауков в подвале, когда приходил в первый раз, решил проверить. Ну, это были не пауки. Оказывается, Джейн Прентисс все еще жива! Весело, да. Она преследовала меня до самого дома, и, кажется, я схожу с ума от усталости и стресса, потому что мне сейчас так тяжело не смеяться, сравнивая ее с уличным котом._

_Интернета нет, и телефон я потерял, так что я никак не могу позвать на помощь. Она все еще у моей двери, стучит, и стучит, и стучит. Не думаю, что еды мне хватит надолго. Но хотя бы у меня еще есть вода._

_Так что, да. Я покойник. Вы и так уже это знаете, если читаете это. У меня нет никакого завещания, но у меня нет и никого, кому я мог бы что-либо завещать, так что это не будет проблемой? Но может кто-нибудь из вас позвонить моей маме? Или в дом престарелых, скорее, чтобы они знали. Номера на холодильнике. У меня нет другой семьи, которую стоило бы известить, и все ее дела уже приведены в порядок, о ней позаботятся, когда меня не станет._

_Что ж, думаю, на этом все. Там на столе лежат заметки по делам, над которыми я работал, вы легко сможете продолжить с того места, где я остановился. Извините, что пришлось оставить вас, когда в Архивах еще столько работы._

_Спасибо, что были моими друзьями._

_Прощайте,_

_Мартин._

___________________

Слушай сюда, ты червивый кусок дерьма. Если ты еще хоть раз хоть пальцем тронешь одного из моих ассистентов, я клянусь, я превращу твою жизнь в страдания в сто раз хуже, чем те, что могут наслать эти так называемые монстры из заявлений в моих архивах. Я выслежу тебя, даже если это будет последним, что я сделаю. Не найдется такого места, куда ты могла бы сбежать и где могла бы укрыться, чтобы я тебя не нашел. А когда я тебя найду, я— умру, скорее всего. Вот черт

___________________

Джон— просто хотел сказать спасибо, еще раз, за то, что позволил мне переехать в Архивы. Я слишком боюсь возвращаться в квартиру, а здесь я чувствую себя в безопасности. Или хотя бы немного безопаснее. Я правда думал, что я умру, Джон, и я ОКЕЙ нет это СЛИШКОМ личное

___________________

Мартин,

Когда я покидал Институт ранее, я подумал, что, должно быть, оставаться там после того, как все уходят по домам, не особо приятно. Это, скорее всего, самое безопасное место, учитывая все системы Института и то, насколько хорошо он укреплен, но если ты хотел бы иметь возможность покидать его на ночь, я могу предложить пожить у меня некоторое время. Я знаю, что спать на диване у босса не самое идеальное решение для этой ситуации, и я пойму, если ты предпочтешь остаться в Архивах или с Тимом или Сашей, но я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что такая возможность есть, если ты ох да не важно

Джонатан Симс  
Главный Архивист  
Институт Магнуса, Лондон  
[jsims@tmi.org](mailto:jsims@tmi.org)

___________________

Джон мне страшно кажется я видел червя

___________________

лол я чуть было не позвонил тебе в панике потому что увидел кучку пыли которая выглядела как червяк

___________________

Мартин, если ты так любишь пауков, то приди сюда и спаси этого ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС иначе он МЕРТВ

___________________

Дроой Матин,

Кажтся доктора далмне сликшом много обезьливабщих. Солва расплвваю ся. Ях отел скащат ь спсибо. Тыс пас мне жищнь . Шьопор был еликолепноц идеей. ты гений. Понрпвляйся

Люблю тебя

Джонатан Симс  
Главный Архивист  
Институт Магнуса, Лондон  
[jsims@tmi.org](mailto:jsims@tmi.org)

___________________

Джон— как ты? добрался домой без проблем? Ты выглядел совсем не в себе, когда пытался вернуться на работу этим утром

___________________

Мартин— ладно, ладно, ты был прав, мне не стоило так скоро напрягаться. У меня ужасно болят ноги, а я был в тоннелях всего час или окол 

___________________

Джон,

Да ради бога, можешь, пожалуйста, просто не ходить на работу пару недель? Ты был _серьёзно_ ранен, тебе даже из квартиры выходить не стоит. Мы с Сашей спокойно справимся, пока вас с Тимом не будет, ничего не развалится без тебя.

Мартин Блэквуд  
Ассистент в Архивах  
Институт Магнуса, Лондон  
[mblackwood@tmi.org](mailto:mblackwood@tmi.org)

___________________

Мартин— я знаю, что это просто банка с пылью

___________________

Мартин— я знаю, как это может выглядеть, но я честно не слежу за Тимом

___________________

НОЖ ДЛЯ ХЛЕБА? ТЫ БЛЯТЬ СМЕЕШЬСЯ ИЛИ ЧТО? ТЫ ДУМАЕШЬ, Я ПОВЕРЮ, ЧТО ЭТО БЫЛ НОЖ ДЛЯ ХЛЕБА?

___________________

Мартин— Элайас сказал, что вы с ним говорили? Честно, я знаю, как это выглядит, но я клянусь, я не слежу за вами с Тимом.

___________________

Мартин— может, ты знаешь, как заставить Тима перестать сплетничать? Потому что я НЕ встречаюсь с офицершей Хусейн

___________________

Эй, Джон, Тим сказал

___________________

Эй, ты знаешь, кто

___________________

Так, офицерша Хусейн, да? Тим сказал

___________________

Тим сказал, что ты с кем-то встречаешься? Это здорово, Джон, я надеюсь ты

___________________

Джон пожалуйста не встречайся с полицейской я давно влюблен в тебя и это просто нечестно 

___________________

Мартин— хочешь опять сходить за ланчем сегодня? Мне понравилось, когда ты в прошлый раз вытащил меня в то кафе

___________________

Стой, ты что, принес мне банку с НАСТОЯЩИМ пеплом? ЕЕ пеплом?

___________________

Мартин— я хотел еще раз извиниться за свое поведение. Я слишком эмоционально отреагировал на то письмо, и мне вообще не стоило читать твою личную переписку. Спасибо, что рассказал мне о своем резюме и об обстоятельствах, что привели тебя к этому. Если тебе нужно будет с кем-то поговорить

___________________

Мартин— мне стоило упомянуть ранее. Я нашел несколько твоих блокнотов вместе с письмом. Они лежат у меня в кабинете, если они тебе нужны. Извини; я прочитал пару твоих стихотворений. Некоторые из них были весьма цепляющи. Дай угадаю: тебе нравится Китс?

___________________

Мартин— мне страшно. Постоянно. Нечто — некто — жаждет моей смерти. Я хочу доверять тебе. Я знаю, мне стоит доверять тебе, умом я понимаю, но. У меня в голове этот мерзкий голосок, говорит мне, что ты все еще мог убить Гертруду, и это тоже меня пугает. Потому что если я не могу доверять тебе — я не могу доверять никому. Мне так страшно

___________________

Здравствуй, Джон,

Да, я помню, что ты говорил, но я правда думаю, что тебе стоит обратиться за помощью. Найти какого-нибудь не связанного с Институтом психолога, чтобы ты мог ему доверять. Твоя паранойя вредна и все, что она делает — только ранит людей. Включая тебя. И даже если ты и прав, даже если где-то здесь действительно бродит кто-то, кто хочет тебя убить, не повредит иметь терапевта, который сможет быть свидетелем в суде, когда ты наконец найдешь этого убийцу, и сказать, что ты месяцами подозревал.

Мартин Блэквуд  
Ассистент в Архивах  
Институт Магнуса, Лондон  
[mblackwood@tmi.org](mailto:mblackwood@tmi.org)

___________________

Мартин, мне жаль, что

___________________

Джон, можешь, пожалуйста, просто

___________________

Джон— знаешь, когда я приглашал тебя на ланч чуть раньше, я подразумевал это как свидание? Ну то есть, я рад, что ты согласился и все такое, приятно вновь провести с тобой время, но я не думаю, что ты понял НЕА Я НЕ СОБИРАЮСЬ ОТПРАВЛЯТЬ ЭТО

___________________

Мартин— ты сделал что-то с волосами? Они выглядят по-другому, и я не могу сказать, что именно изменилось, но это отвлекает

___________________

Слушай, просто поговори с Тимом, ладно? Пожалуйста?

___________________

Странный вопрос, но: ты не замечал за Сашей ничего необычного в последнее время? Мелани Кинг сказала

___________________

Джон пожалуйста ответь мне страшно

___________________

Ты должен быть в порядке, просто скажи мне что ты в порядке

___________________

Саша с тобой?

___________________

Джон я не могу так просто потерять тебя

___________________

Мартин позвони Тиму, он не послушает меня но вам не стоит возвращаться в институт

___________________

Не приходи на работу завтра утром там будет куча полиции, я не могу сейчас объяснить но

___________________

Мартин мне так жаль

___________________

Все думают, что ты это сделал. Офицерша, которая была сегодня, даже доказательств не искала, просто хотела знать, где ты. Я знаю, что это не ты. Если тебе нужна помощь — но это ведь даст основания и меня арестовать, да? Даже за попытку связаться с тобой

___________________

Мартин— мне жаль. Я не писал тебе раньше, но я правда не знал, что мог сказать. Я надеюсь, что ты поверишь, если я скажу, что я не убийца. Но что-то точно происходит, и мне нужна связь с кем-то в Институте, кому я мог бы доверять. Ты ближе всех — и скорее всего полиция за тобой следит из-за этого. чёрт

___________________

_Дорогой Мартин,_

_Знаю, знаю, это ужасно старомодно с моей стороны. В свое оправдание: думаю, полиция следит за моим телефоном. И точно — за электронной почтой, так что это лучшее, что я могу сделать. Извини, что ты получишь это через Мелани, но я должен был поговорить с тобой, и это, кажется, единственный путь._

_Я так хотел бы сказать тебе все это лично._

_Я живу у— мне наверное не стоит говорить этого тебе, да? Чем меньше ты знаешь, тем безопаснее для нас обоих. В любом случае, мне не угрожает ничего прямо сейчас._

_Я хочу поблагодарить тебя за твою веру. Мелани сказала, что ты знаешь, что я не убийца. Я не могу выразить, как много это для меня значит: несмотря на все, у тебя еще остались силы верить в меня. Это письмо — моя попытка ответить тебе тем же, пусть и ничтожная. Я не знаю, на сколько у Мелани хватит терпения придерживаться этого плана, но если она согласится побыть посыльной еще немного, я продолжу писать тебе, как будет выдаваться возможность. Я заметил, что скучаю по нашим разговорам куда сильнее, чем мы оба могли бы ожидать._

~~_Но чувства в сторону, мне стоило бы начать с правды о Саше._ ~~

~~_Но чувства в сторону, мне стоило бы начать с правды об убийстве._ ~~

~~_Но чувства в сторону, мне стоило бы начать с правды об Институте._ ~~

_Буду честным, Мартин, у меня нет ни малейшей идеи, с чего начать._

_...и я только сейчас — пока пишу это — понимаю, что это письмо куда более компрометирующее, чем любое сообщение или звонок. Если у тебя на руках будет письмо, написанное моим почерком, ты даже не сможешь отрицать, что связывался со мной._

**_БЛЯ_ **

___________________

Я скучаю, Джон. Возвращайся скорее

___________________

Мартин— ты случайно не знаешь, что делать с ожогами?

___________________

Джон— теперь, когда ты больше не скрываешься (вроде бы?), возможно, тебе нужно у кого-нибудь остановиться? Я помню, что ты сейчас живешь у подруги, но если ты пытаешься не вмешивать ее в это и все такое, ты можешь пока пожить у меня… нет, нет, это выглядит слишком отчаянно, да? 

___________________

Мартин— я не думаю, что мне безопасно и дальше оставаться у Джорджи. Безопасно для нее, в смысле. Ты не будешь против, если я— нет, тогда ОН будет в опасности

___________________

Джон,

Я нашел те книги, что были тебе нужны. Я оставлю их у тебя на столе, заберешь, когда будешь в офисе.

У тебя будет время поговорить, как зайдешь? Просто, знаешь, много времени прошло, и… много чего случилось. Я знаю, что ты занят, и я конечно пойму, если времени у тебя не будет, я просто… о боже, как мне это написать

Я скучаю?

Волнуюсь?

Мне грустно и страшно, и, я думаю, тебе тоже, и, может быть, если мы поговорим об этом — это поможет?

Я люб 

Мартин Блэквуд  
Ассистент в Архивах  
Институт Магнуса, Лондон  
[mblackwood@tmi.org](mailto:mblackwood@tmi.org)

___________________

Мартин— мне жаль. Я знаю, что я не был… особо общительным. Уже долгое время. Я пытался

___________________

Мартин— мне жаль, что я избегал тебя. Джорджи поговорила со мной, и ей удалось наконец что-то до меня донести. Я не смогу защитить тебя, если все, что буду делать — это держаться как можно дальше. Я буду в Институте сегодня после обеда, и если у тебя будет время, мы могли бы

___________________

Мартин— я буду на работе сегодня. Хотел сообщить тебе заранее, чтобы оставить себе возможность сказать, как сильно мне жаль, что

___________________

Мартин— да к черту, я просто скажу ему, как доберусь

___________________

Джон— сегодня заходили, чтобы записать заявление. Оно вышло очень… несвязным? Прости, я знаю, что это не особо поможет; если придет кто-то еще, я постараюсь их успокоить, прежде чем мы начнем записывать. Просто хотел сообщить на случай если ты вдруг хочешь зайти и забрать кассету, потому что оно не записывалось на компьютере. Ты ведь зайдешь? Просто, ну, давно не слышал никаких новостей от тебя, и я начинаю

________________

Джон— все в порядке? Я бы понял, если бы ты не хотел говорить со мной, но Мелани сказала, что ты и на ее сообщения не отвечаешь, и

___________________

Джон— Элайас только и делает, что говорит загадками, когда мы пытаемся узнать, чем ты занимаешься. И заставляет нас дальше раскапывать что-то об этом “неведении”, мол, это поможет, но если ты занимаешься чем-то опасным и тебе нужна помощь, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, тебе нужно просто попросить, я готов, ради тебя, в любое вре

___________________

Джон— хей, можешь просто ответить? Пожалуйста? Разве я слишком многого прошу? Или ты опять задрал нос и пытаешься спасти нас всех, просто скрывая от нас все и не говоря, ЖИВ ли ты воо

___________________

Даже не знаю, почему я все еще пытаюсь. Я скучаю

___________________

Мартин— я рад, что нам удалось поговорить ранее. Мне жаль, что мне пришлось так быстро покинуть вас. Надеюсь, что в этот раз при мне будет мой телефон, так что мы будем на связи. Если только меня не похитят опять, ха-ха о боже нет это ужасно 

___________________

Я рад, что нам удалось поговорить ранее. Я знаю, что держать связь со мной было трудно — даже до того, как меня похитили, — но я обещаю, что теперь буду стараться. У меня было достаточно времени в этом месяце, чтобы обдумать многие вещи и переставить приоритеты. Многое я бы хотел изменить, в том числе и свое отношение к нашей дружбе. Я провел месяц в окружении худших кошмаров, что только может вообразить мозг, Мартин, но я мог думать только о том, насколько же мне жаль, что я не проводил больше времени с тобой. Я осознал, как много ты для меня значишь, и я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я

___________________

Привет, Джон,

Как там Китай? Знаю, знаю, ты, должно быть, еще не успел оценить его — на самом деле, я вот думаю об этом, и ты наверняка все еще в самолете, пока я печатаю это!

...наверное, мне не стоит беспокоить тебя так скоро. 

Мартин Блэквуд  
Ассистент в Архивах  
Институт Магнуса, Лондон  
[mblackwood@tmi.org](mailto:mblackwood@tmi.org)

___________________

Мартин,

Спасибо еще раз за твое расследование по делу Дилана Андерсона. У меня пока нет ничего нового по результатам этого расследования, но я верю, что ты с такой же тщательностью рассмотришь все остальное, что я найду, пока я в дороге.

Извини, это, должно быть, звучит слишком снисходительно? Я правда благодарен, не хочу показаться

Или лучше начать так— спасибо, я пишу просто потому что хотел проверить, все ли в порядке у вас в Институте. Я знаю, что меня не было не так уж и долго, но я уже начинаю беспокоиться

Спасибо, пишу тебе, потому что обещал оставаться на связи и

...что-то?

Джонатан Симс  
Главный Архивист  
Институт Магнуса, Лондон  
[jsims@tmi.org](mailto:jsims@tmi.org)

___________________

Джон,

Есть кассета, которую тебе стоит послушать, как вернешься в Лондон. Тим записал заявление, он

...не думаю, что мне стоит это рассказывать.

Мартин Блэквуд  
Ассистент в Архивах  
Институт Магнуса, Лондон  
[mblackwood@tmi.org](mailto:mblackwood@tmi.org)

___________________

Здравствуй, Мартин,

Что ж, новый день, новая страна. Пользуясь тем, что я узнал в Центре Исследований Пу Сунлин, сегодня днем я прибыл в Чикаго, по следам Гертруды Робинсон и Джерарда Ки. Собираюсь заняться этим завтра. Думаю, это весьма хорошая зацепка. Хотелось бы мне знать, что именно они делали здесь.

Как дела там в Архивах? Рад слышать, что Тим вернулся, даже если тебе и не удалось особо поговорить с ним. Я

Мы с Тимом

В смысле, я конечно все еще беспокоюсь о нем. Я знаю, что ты тоже.

Ты _обо всех_ беспокоишься.

Мне не хватает тебя

Джонатан Симс  
Главный Архивист  
Институт Магнуса, Лондон  
[jsims@tmi.org](mailto:jsims@tmi.org)

___________________

Привет, Джон,

Я прикрепил несколько файлов, связанных с арестом Гертруды. Они… ну. Я просто скажу, что чувствую себя теперь идиотом. Так долго верил, что она была просто дряхлой старушкой.

Извини, что Мелани не смогла помочь тебе с этим. Она

Мелани была очень занята в последнее время. Лучше высылай все заявки о расследованиях мне лично. Я посмотрю, смогут ли остальные помочь, когда они будут не так

Мартин Блэквуд  
Ассистент в Архивах  
Институт Магнуса, Лондон  
[mblackwood@tmi.org](mailto:mblackwood@tmi.org)

___________________

Мартин,

Какой чай обычно стоит у нас в Архивах? Я чувствую себя не очень хорошо, и, думаю, мне бы помогло

Я чувствую себя не очень хорошо, и, думаю, чай бы мне помог

Как ты обычно завариваешь для меня чай в Архивах? Я наверняка делаю что-то не так, как ты, потому что когда его завариваешь ты, у него вкус куда лучше. Я чувствую себя не очень последние несколько дней и 

Джонатан Симс  
Главный Архивист  
Институт Магнуса, Лондон  
[jsims@tmi.org](mailto:jsims@tmi.org)

___________________

Мартин,

Я собираюсь заглянуть в Фонд Ашера, и затем вернуться домой. Это все было только тратой времени, и мне надо возвращаться в Лондон, к тебе.

Ко всем вам, я имею ввиду. Помогать с

Ох, знаешь что, неважно 

Джонатан Симс  
Главный Архивист  
Институт Магнуса, Лондон  
[jsims@tmi.org](mailto:jsims@tmi.org)

___________________

Джон,

Ты случайно не встречал никого странного в Архивах?

Или, точнее — никого жуткого? Сверхъестественного. Из заявлений. Зловещего. Странного. Аватароподобного. Какое-нибудь еще прилагательное, которое не “жуткий”.

Кажется, я встретил Питера Лукаса недавно. Но Басира его не видела, и мне страшно. Еще она говорила с Мелани, и

Но у тебя и так есть, о чем волноваться

Мартин Блэквуд  
Ассистент в Архивах  
Институт Магнуса, Лондон  
[mblackwood@tmi.org](mailto:mblackwood@tmi.org)

___________________

Мартин— извини, что не выходил на связь эти несколько дней. Я бронирую самолет сейчас, скоро буду в Лондоне. Много чего случилось. Меня похитили

___________________

Мартин— извини, что не выходил на связь эти несколько дней. Я бронирую самолет сейчас, скоро буду в Лондоне. Много чего случилось. Я встретился с призраком

___________________

Мартин— спасибо, что помог собрать все кассеты, что были записаны в мое отсутствие. Я прослушал их только что. Мартин, мне /так жаль/, что пришлось оставить вас — всех вас — в Архивах, пока они в таком состоянии. Хотел бы я быть в силах пообещать, что такого больше не случится. Хотел бы я

___________________

Мартин— спасибо, что помог собрать все кассеты, что были записаны в мое отсутствие. Я прослушал их только что. На одной из них… там, хм, Басира и Мелани сказали кое-что насчет

___________________

Джон— насчет кое-чего, что я сказал там на кассетах, я

___________________

Джон— я думал о том, что я говорил на тех записях, и мне кажется я должен объясниться

___________________

Мартин— я знаю, что это все твой план. Но ты УВЕРЕН, что ты не против пройти через это? Я не хочу, чтобы тебе пришлось оставаться с Элайасом наедине. Если он как-либо навредит тебе, я не знаю, что я

___________________

Джон— я помню, ты говорил, что нам не стоит связываться, пока все не начнется, но здесь так тихо. В Архивах только я и Мелани. И… есть пара вещей, которые я хотел сказать тебе. На всякий случай. Что ж. Джон, я. Но я уже сказал это все, не так ли? на тех кассетах? В этом нет уже смысла

___________________

Дорогой Мартин,

Знаю, я сам сказал, что нам не стоит связываться. Но я не знаю, будет ли у меня еще возможность сказать тебе все то, что должно быть сказано.

Мне страшно. Я не хочу умирать. Я не хочу, чтобы умер Тим, или Басира, или даже Дейзи. И я боюсь за тебя, тоже. И за Мелани, хотя она куда менее открыто участвует во всем этом, чем ты.

Но мои мысли возвращаются только к тебе.

Тим заперся наверху, один. Не особо удивительно, что он не хочет говорить с нами. Басира и Дейзи умудрились найти где-то шахматную доску, и сидят сейчас со мной в общей комнате хостела. Я, должен признать, ничего не понимаю в шахматах, но они, кажется, довольно хороши.

Я просто тяну время.

Вот, что я хотел успеть сказать тебе: я в куда более глубокой паранойе, чем это можно оправдать тем, что я узнал за последние два года. Да, я в паранойе, но я решаю верить тебе, и всем остальным, потому что я должен держаться за те вещи, которые все еще оставляют меня человеком. Мне жаль, что это заняло так долго. Я доверяю тебе, Мартин.

Вот, что я хотел успеть сказать тебе: я трус, и я пытался спрятаться от стольких вещей, которые мне стоило встретить лицом к лицу. Я трус, и я достаточно ранил нас обоих своей трусостью и всем, что я не смог сказать. Я пытаюсь сказать это сейчас, потому что это может быть мой последний шанс. Я хочу быть храбрым ради тебя, Мартин. 

Вот, что я хотел успеть сказать тебе: мне нравится твоя улыбка, и мне нравится твой смех, и я так хотел бы, чтобы у тебя было больше причин улыбаться и смеяться за то время, что мы знаем друг друга. Ты храбр, и ты добр; я знаю, что Басира критиковала тебя за то, что ты постоянно делаешь чай, пока миру наступает конец, но, боже, Мартин, нам это нужно. Ты человек куда больше, чем кто-либо из нас, и нам это нужно.

Вот, что я хотел успеть сказать тебе: мне так сильно не хватало тебя, когда я уезжал, и я был так рад видеть тебя вновь, когда я вернулся. Мне не хватает тебя и сейчас, хотя прошел всего день, но я боюсь, что никогда больше тебя не увижу. Мартин, думаю, ты самый дорогой мне человек.

Вот, что я хотел успеть сказать тебе: я хочу поцеловать тебя.

И, пока я пишу это, я знаю: мне не хватит смелости отправить это.

Мне так, так жаль, Мартин.

Береги себя.

Джонатан Симс  
Главный Архивист  
Институт Магнуса, Лондон  
[jsims@tmi.org](mailto:jsims@tmi.org)

___________________

_Дорогой Джон,_

_Ты не просыпаешься уже неделю. Доктора говорят, твое состояние все еще без изменений._

_Я знаю, ты не слышишь меня, когда я пытаюсь говорить с тобой. Так что, я подумал, лучше оставлять тебе записи происходящего, которые сохранятся чуть дольше. Знаю, мне стоило просто записать все это на кассету, чтобы ты мог послушать, но они перестали просто появляться вокруг в последние дни. С тех пор, как_

_Ну._

_Элайас в тюрьме. Мелани удалось достать кассету из его офиса, пока я его отвлекал, и полиция задержала его спустя несколько дней_ _после того, ~~как ты~~ _ _после всего. У Института новый временный глава: Питер Лукас, тот, из заявлений. Он предложил всем взять отгул, что было мило с его стороны, но я почти уверен, что все хотели продолжать работать, а не сидеть наедине с мыслями._ ~~_Он уделяет мне слишком много внимания, и, кажется, до сих пор даже не встретился с остальными. И это странно. Он не пытался мне как-то навредить, ничего такого, но, Джон, мне страшно._~~

 _А у нас в Архивах_ _~~все в порядке~~ _ _все не очень хорошо. Не хотел бы вываливать на тебя это, когда ты только проснешься, но я не могу врать. Дейзи не выбралась из воскового музея, и Басире сейчас очень тяжело это принять. Кажется, будто она пытается сделать вид, что все в порядке — мы все пытаемся, я думаю, — но она редко ест, и редко спит тоже, просто зарывается в работу, чтобы забыть. Мелани постоянно злится, я даже не знаю, уже, на что именно. Она огрызается на каждого, кто пытается с ней поговорить, и постоянно хлопает дверями. Кажется, она начала носить с собой нож._ ~~_Тим_~~

~~_Тим, он не_ ~~

~~_После взрыва, Тим_ ~~

_Ну и не жалко ли это? Я даже написать это не могу. Мне и думать об этом тяжело._

_А что касается меня, я_

_Я же сказал, что не буду врать, да? Я не в порядке. Я скучаю по Тиму. Я скучаю по тебе._

_Пожалуйста, проснись как можно скорее, Джон._

_С наилучшими пожеланиями,_

_Мартин._

___________________

_Дорогой Джон,_

_Не так уж и много чего случилось с моего последнего письма, в основном все то же самое. Басира до сих пор зарывается в работу, Мелани до сих пор зла. У нее точно теперь при себе нож. Хэлен то и дело оказывается рядом, и это — это же странно, верно? Но она, кажется, дружелюбна — по крайней мере, нам она не угрожала, так что, наверное, это хорошо?_

~~_Доктора говорят_ ~~

_Ты должен проснуться, Джон. Я хочу, чтобы ты проснулся._

_Я думал, со временем будет не так больно. Я думал, я смогу привыкнуть. Но тебя нет рядом — тебя не было рядом и раньше, но сейчас тебя действительно нет, и прошло всего две недели, но это больно._

_Извини. Вряд ли ты захочешь читать это все, и глупо с моей стороны это даже писать, но это правда. Тебя нет, и это больно, и так и будет продолжать болеть, пока ты не вернешься._

_Боже, извини, мне не стоило все это писать. Есть и другие дела, много других дел._

_Всего хорошего,_

_Мартин._

___________________

_Дорогой Джон,_

_Это начинает входить в привычку. Но неплохо чем-то занять руки и мысли, пока я сижу здесь, у твоей кровати в больнице, а ни на одной из книг, которые я приносил, я не могу сосредоточиться._

_Ах, да: я писал все это у твоей кровати. Ну, то есть, ты наверняка и так это понял, если только тебе хватило терпения прочитать весь мой бред._

_Ты выглядишь так мирно. Доктора (или я, или кто угодно, кто был рядом, когда ты проснулся) уже сказали тебе, что с тобой — что с тобой было? Они назвали это комой, но наоборот: твой мозг активен и даже видит сны, но твое тело мертво._

_Ох, боже, прости, если чернила вдруг поплывут. Я как-то не говорил этого раньше, знаешь? Вот и не ожидал, что слезы нахлынут так внезапно._

_Но ты выглядишь мирно. Словно ты просто спишь. Наверное, в каком-то смысле так и есть. Да уж, нужно было дом на тебя обрушить, чтобы ты наконец выспался. Помнишь, сколько раз я пытался заставить тебя уйти домой пораньше, а ты смотрел на меня поверх своих очков, и не говорил ничего, только_

_Извини, не думаю, что могу писать дальше, у меня слишком дрожит рука_

_Мартин._

___________________

_Джон, дражайший,_

_О боже, это ужасно слащаво, да? Но это правда._

_Я пообещал себе, что скажу тебе. На самом деле скажу, а не просто прошепчу, пока ты спишь._

_Ты так дорог мне._

_И я так сильно люблю тебя._

_Не жду, что ты будешь чувствовать то же самое, и не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя обязанным ответить. Я не хочу, чтобы ты… не знаю даже. Жалел меня? Пожалуйста, не надо. Я рад быть твоим другом. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ты для меня не только друг._

_Серьезно, я надеюсь, что когда ты будешь это читать, меня не будет в палате, или я на месте умру от неловкости. Можешь, пожалуйста, просто притвориться, что я ничего не говорил?_

_Но, тем не менее, я говорю. И я хочу, чтобы ты услышал._

_Я люблю тебя, Джон._

_Я люблю тебя._

_Я_ _люблю _ _тебя._

_Пожалуйста, возвращайся._

_Навеки твой,_

_Мартин._

___________________

_Джон, дражайший,_

_Все еще ничего особо нового. У Лукаса есть какое-то дело, он хочет, чтобы я им занялся, но не сказал, что это именно. Жуткий тип. Знаешь, мне кажется, он может становиться невидимым, или что-то такое? Интересно, есть ли где-то заявление об этом._

_Хэлен теперь постоянное дополнение у нас. Кажется, она живет в тоннелях. Или, ну, не _ _живет-живет. _ _Просто… что она там делает вместо этого._

_Басира начала выбрасывать все диктофоны. Новых все еще не появлялось._

_Я никогда не говорил тебе, как ты красив. О, не хотел бы я быть в палате, пока ты будешь читать и это письмо, но, что ж._

_Ты знаешь, что твои глаза светятся, когда ты смеешься? Не по-сверхъестественному, не светятся в темноте. А как в сопливых ромкомах. В них появляется такая искра, будто ты в лучах солнца, будто ты вдруг вспомнил, что в мире есть что-то хорошее._

_И твои руки; о, мне всегда так сложно было отвести взгляд от твоих рук. У тебя очень тонкие пальцы, Джон, но они очень сильные. Когда ты представился в первый раз, когда пожал мою руку, я чуть было не пропустил твое имя мимо ушей, потому что отвлекся на то, как крепко ты ее держал._

_Довольно иронично, учитывая, что это теперь мое любимое слово. Твое имя, в смысле._

_Джон._

_Я знаю, ты ненавидишь шрамы. Я заметил, как ты смотришь на них в отражении — когда ты вообще смотришь на них. Если честно, я сам… не уверен, что именно чувствую, когда думаю о них. Я ненавижу воспоминания, что они несут с собой.. Я ненавижу, что тебя ранили._

_Но ты все еще так красив._

_Ты пережил так многое, Джон. И вот, о чем я думаю, когда смотрю на твои шрамы. Мир пытался сломить тебя так много раз, а ты постоянно поднимаешься и продолжаешь сражаться. Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал это снова, хорошо? Мне жаль, я знаю, ты заслужил отдых, но ты должен продолжать сражаться._

_Знаешь, я же хотел остановиться чисто на внешности, не уходить в метафоры. Что я пытаюсь сказать: ты хорош и с шрамами, даже если сам в это не веришь. Даже очень хорош. Возможно, я предвзят, но: тебе может сколько угодно не нравиться твое отражение, а я все еще считаю, что ты горяч. У тебя иногда такой сосредоточенный вид, когда ты над чем-то долго думаешь, и хмуришь брови, и поджимаешь губы, словно бы ты чем-то расстроен, но на самом деле ты просто где-то не здесь…_

_Господи, это такой кошмар, да? Я сейчас перечитал это, и… мда. Думаю, я просто пытаюсь записать все это, понимаешь? Оставить след на бумаге, сохранить все это как-нибудь. Чтобы о тебе осталась какая-то запись, от которой нельзя было бы просто отмахнуться._

_Я скучаю._

_С любовью,_

_Мартин._

___________________

_Мой дорогой Джон,_

_ты спишь так мирно,  
_ _забывшись. веки дрожат —  
_ _нет, не проснулся_

_Твой безнадежный поэт,_

_Мартин._

___________________

_Джон, дражайший,_

~~_Моей маме все хуже. Не знаю, что_ ~~

_В Архивах по-прежнему ничего нового. А вот в других отделениях что-то меняется туда-сюда. Говорят, пара человек из исследователей пытались обойти это, и никто их больше не видел. Вряд ли нам повезет настолько, что это действительно окажется_ _просто _ _слухом._

~~_Я думаю,_ ~~

_Я сейчас сидел и смотрел в стену десять минут, пытаясь закончить это предложение. Думаю, я просто устал._

_С любовью,_

_Мартин._

___________________

_Джон,_

_Извини, что долго не заходил. Был занят._ _~~Моя мама~~ _ _Не думаю, что хочу говорить об этом._

_Я люблю тебя. Люблю так сильно._

_Мартин._

___________________

_Джон,_

_моя ручка высыхает,  
_ _все слова, что медом и вином лились с уст,  
_ _затерялись среди_

_Не знаю, куда делись все слова. Должно быть, ты забрал их с собой._

_Или она._

_Мартин._

___________________

_Джон,_

~~_Прошло немало времени_ ~~

~~_Извини, что не писал_ ~~

~~_Вот список того, что ты пропустил:_ ~~

~~_Я думаю,_ ~~

~~_Хотел сказать, что_ ~~

~~_Сколько раз я еще смогу повторить, что скучаю, прежде чем слова утратят значение?_ ~~

_Мартин_

___________________

_Джон,_

_Мы все едва не умерли вчера. Узнал бы ты, если бы это все же случилось?_

_Я боюсь Мелани._

_Мартин._

___________________

_Джон,_

_Я все пытаюсь найти слова. Это тяжело. Я кричал в пустоту слишком долго, и воздуха в легких не осталось._

_Но я начал писать это, чтобы_ _~~если~~ _ _когда ты проснешься, у тебя был список всех вещей, что произошли за это время._

  1. _Ты спас мир._
  2. _Тим и Дейзи умерли._
  3. _Ты впал в кому._
  4. _Элайаса арестовали._
  5. _Питер теперь глава Института._
  6. _Моя мама умерла._
  7. _Джаред Хопворт напал на Институт._
  8. _Мелани с ним подралась_
  9. _И Хэлен заперла его в своих коридорах._
  10. _Питер предложил мне работу. Не знаю, соглашусь ли я._
  11. _А ты все еще не проснулся._



_Мартин_

___________________

_Джон,_

_Ты помнишь, что ты сказал, прежде чем уехать? Ты сказал, что вернешься. Ты обещал, Джон._

_Ты обещал._

_Мартин_

___________________

_Джон,_

_Он был прав, не так ли. Ты не проснешься._

_Бессмысленно слегка писать все это, серьезно._

_Наверное, я просто их сожгу._

_Мартин_

___________________

Джон мне так так так так так сильно жаль что я не могу зайти мне так жаль что меня не было там когда ты проснулся я так по тебе скучал и очень рад что ты вернулся но у меня договор с Питером Лукасом и мне не стоит говорить с тобой или кем-либо еще и это считается за разговор не так ли 

___________________

Мартин мне кажется я навредил кому-то я хотел сходить в магазин и

___________________

Мартин— я знаю, что ты не читаешь сообщения

___________________

Мартин— я знаю, что ты не читаешь мои сообщения

___________________

Мартин— я знаю, что ты не ответишь и на это тоже. Все в порядке. Мне жаль.

___________________

Мартин— мне жаль, что наш прошлый разговор вышел настолько неловким. Я все еще не освоился со всем, что изменилось с прошлого августа, и я не сразу понял, что ты спешил. Но я был рад тебя видеть, все же. Как у тебя выдастся свободная минутка, может, сходишь со мной на ланч? Я хотел бы узнать, что у тебя случилось, пока меня не было. Я скуч

___________________

Басира сказала недавно, что твоя мать умерла, пока меня не было. Мне так жаль, Мартин. Я знаю, ты избегаешь меня, но если тебе вдруг надо с кем-то поговорить, пожалуйста, знай, что я здесь, в любое время, как только понадобл

___________________

Мартин— я знаю, что ты не хочешь со мной говорить, но мне нужно с тобой увидеться. К нам в Архивы заходил кое-кто, и ты должен знать, что происходит. Я бы просто пошел и нашел тебя лично, но я не знаю, в каком из кабинетов ты сидишь, и не то, чтобы я мог просто взять и узн

___________________

Я думал о том, что ты сказал чуть раньше

___________________

Учитывая, что ты говорил до этого

___________________

Мартин. Если ты делаешь это, чтобы спасти меня, то не надо, пожалуйста.

___________________

_Мартин, мой дражайший,_

_Если ты это читаешь, я не смог выйти из гроба. Я оставлю это письмо в ящике стола; надеюсь, Басира или Мелани найдут его, как только поймут, что я не вернусь, и начнут разбирать мои вещи. Они отдадут его тебе._

_Возможно, они расскажут тебе, зачем я это сделал. Если же нет, то: Дейзи все еще жива, заперта там внутри. У меня есть якорь к этому миру, и, я надеюсь, у меня получится использовать его, чтобы выйти обратно — вместе с Дейзи, как только я ее найду. Если же нет…_

_Что ж. Для этого есть это письмо, да?_

_Извини, что перестал писать тебе. Или скорее, извини, что так долго доставал тебя; я не знаю, читал ли ты те сообщения, что я отправлял, но знаю, что ты не хотел — все еще не хочешь — говорить со мной._

_Я же хотел — все еще хочу — поговорить с тобой. Мне не хватает тебя Мартин, так сильно и так отчаянно._

_Есть так много вещей, о которых я мог бы здесь написать, обо всем, что произошло — о Тиме, и о Саше, и обо всем, что у нас почти было до того, как все пошло не так. О времени поговорить, которое мы могли найти до того, как миру начнет угрожать очередной апокалипсис._

_Но я не уверен, что смогу найти слова, чтобы сказать все это. И если это мое последнее письмо миру , то есть одна — единственная — вещь, которую я хочу, чтобы ты помнил:_

_Я люблю тебя._

_Я люблю тебя уже так долго._

_Знаю, знаю, мне стоило сказать это раньше, и мне жаль, что я так и не сделал этого. Мне жаль, что я так долго не мог признать, насколько мои чувства к тебе сильны._

_Интересно, ответил бы ты мне, если бы я все же сказал раньше? Или этот лукасовский проект, над которым ты работаешь, важнее и этого тоже?_

_Не дай ему навредить тебе, Мартин. Не жертвуй собой, пытаясь защитить всех остальных. Да-да, лицемерно с моей стороны, знаю, особенно учитывая то, что я вот-вот сделаю. Но если не вернусь я — мир потеряет всего лишь очередного монстра. Если что-то случится с тобой — мир потеряет единственного Мартина Блэквуда, что у него когда-либо был._

_А я действительно монстр, Мартин. Думаю, ты уже это знаешь. И понимаю, почему не хочешь говорить со мной._

_Прости, что оставил тебя._

_Прости, что вернулся._

_Я стараюсь исправить это сейчас._

_Я люблю тебя, Мартин. Всем сердцем, всей душой, всем, что от меня осталось. Я хотел бы быть добрее к тебе в то короткое время, что мы провели вместе. Я хотел бы, чтобы у нас было больше времени._

_Я хочу писать еще, но я не знаю, что я могу написать._

_Не скорби по мне долго. В твоей жизни и без того было достаточно скорби._

_Я люблю тебя._

_Береги себя._

_Гроб не убьет меня, так что я могу искренне сказать:_

_Весь твой, даже с того света_

_Джон._

___________________

ДА ТЫ БЛЯТЬ ИЗДЕВАЕШЬСЯ ДЖОН

Мартин Блэквуд  
Личный ассистент Главы Института  
Институт Магнуса, Лондон  
[mblackwood@tmi.org](mailto:mblackwood@tmi.org)

___________________

Дорогой Мартин,

  1. После всего того, через что мы прошли вместе, электронные письма выглядят как излишне официальный способ связи.
  2. Но куда сложнее случайно нажать на “отправить” в почте, чем в сообщении, и я не хочу, чтобы ты это увидел до того, как я сам буду готов.
  3. Чем больше я пишу, тем тяжелее мне притворяться, что я действительно собираюсь когда-либо отправить это.
  4. Я все еще не знаю, чем себя занять. С того самого дня, как я вытащил Дейзи из гроба, я был… вялым. Она говорит, я кисну.
  5. Ах да, Дейзи теперь дружелюбная. Мы дружим.
  6. Возвращаясь к теме: я не кисну, я… мне нечего делать. Все зацепки, что я находил, не ведут никуда. Мне нечего делать, и некуда идти, и у меня чувство, будто я просто трачу время и жду, пока мне не подадут все на блюдечке, а вокруг тем временем мир летит в тартарары. Мне нужен план, нужно что-то предпринять, но… пустота.
  7. Я не знаю, что мне делать. И, полагаю, потому я и пишу вновь тебе: даже если ты не можешь помочь, даже если у тебя не будет никаких идей, я знаю, что мне будет легче плыть по течению, если ты рядом.
  8. У всех вокруг нашлось какое-то занятие.
  9. Ты работаешь на Питера Лукаса.
  10. Мелани пошла на терапию.
  11. У Басиры какие-то свои планы.
  12. Дейзи оправляется от Погребенного и от Охоты.
  13. А я просто жду тебя.
  14. Думаю, я пойду попробую залезть в бывший кабинет Элайаса. У Дейзи вышло когда-то, возможно и у меня тоже получится. И, возможно, я смогу найти что-то, что даст мне новую цель.



С любовью,

Джонатан Симс  
Архивист  
Институт Магнуса, Лондон  
[jsims@tmi.org](mailto:jsims@tmi.org)

___________________

Мартин— я нашел записи, которые ты оставил. Ты должен знать, я

___________________

Мартин— мы нашли записи, которые ты оставил. Басира хотела решить это напрямую с тобой, но я смог убедить ее, что

___________________

Мартин— я нашел твои записи. И я понимаю, почему ты ушел. Если тебе вдруг нужно мнение о плане Питера со стороны, пожалуйста, помни, что ты можешь

___________________

Мартин—

___________________

Мартин,

Я нашел записи, что ты оставил у меня. Я понимаю, что вряд ли ты рассчитывал на то, что я так быстро их послушаю, но, пожалуйста, тебе стоит знать, что я не собираюсь — как там Питер сказал? — “предполагать, что я сам лучше знаю и бросаться делать что-то необдуманное”. Я верю тебе. Я знаю, что ты рассмотришь все стороны, когда будешь принимать решение, и я верю, что это решение будет верным. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что если тебе все же понадобится мнение со стороны, я здесь. Я всегда буду здесь.

Еще я попрошу тебя беречь себя. Пожалуйста, Мартин, каким бы ни был твой выбор, как бы далеко ты ни зашел с планами Питера, пожалуйста, убедись, что ты знаешь, как выйти. Я знаю, как заманчиво пожертвовать собой во имя дела — уж я-то делал это часто, — но, Мартин, прошу, не стоит. Я не могу потерять тебя. Я не могу

Боже, ну и кошмар.

И я помню, что он не хочет меня видеть.

Извини, что обращаюсь к тебе вот так, но я нашел те записи, что ты оставил у меня в кабинете, и…

Я пойму, если ты не захочешь читать это, но…

Позволь мне начать с того, что я должен был сказать давным-давно: я люблю тебя.

Как, черт возьми, мне вообще начать?

Просто скажи, что ты собираешься делать, прошу тебя. Я могу помочь.

Джонатан Симс  
Архивист  
Институт Магнуса, Лондон  
[jsims@tmi.org](mailto:jsims@tmi.org)

___________________

_Дорогой Мартин,_

_Не знаю, есть ли у меня силы, чтобы вновь это делать. Прощаться, не_ _г оворя прощай_ _. Но я могу не вернуться из Ню-Олесунн, а у тебя есть право знать_

_У меня нет сил вновь это делать. Я просто оставлю это вместе с письмом, которое я написал, прежде чем отправиться в гроб. Дейзи отдаст оба тебе, если я не вернусь._

_Со всей любовью,_

_Джон._

___________________

НЮ ОЛЕСУНН, ДЖОН? СЕРЬЕЗНО? НЮ ОЛЕ БЛЯТСКИЙ СУНН?????? ТЫ ТАКОЙ

___________________

И КОЕ-КТО СЕГОДНЯ ПРИХОДИЛ, ЧТОБЫ ОСТАВИТЬ ЗАЯВЛЕНИЕ, ДЖОН. УГАДАЙ О ЧЕМ ОНО БЫЛО??? ПОЧЕМУ

___________________

лучше бы тебе блять вернуться живым

___________________

Мартин,

Есть несколько вещей, о которых я хотел бы поговорить. Однако, уважая твое желание отгородиться, я ограничу себя только самой важной: они нашли твою кассету. С заявлением. Обо мне. 

Спасибо. Думаю, мне нужно было услышать это. Понести за это ответственность. Сам бы я не остановился. Вряд ли. Я постоянно пытался оправдать это, делал вид, что не могу это контролировать. Теперь я постараюсь. Обещаю.

Еще я хочу сказать, что мне жаль. Я знаю, что ты не хочешь со мной говорить, ни о чем из этого. Но ты сказал кое-что

Еще я хочу сказать, что мне жаль. Я знаю, что ты не хочешь со мной говорить. Но на той записи, ты говорил

Еще я хочу

 _Если его не станет, то все это просто_ … что?

Он пытается спасти мир.

И он не хочет со мной говорить.

Но если меня больше нет…

….оно того не стоит?

Спасать мир?

Или возвращаться после?

Или я просто себя обманываю

Я все еще здесь, Мартин.

Джонатан Симс  
Архивист  
Институт Магнуса, Лондон  
[jsims@tmi.org](mailto:jsims@tmi.org)

___________________

Часть меня хочет просто прибежать и закричать тебе в лицо “я люблю тебя”, забрать тебя из Одиночества, как это было у Германа Горголи с его мужем. Но я знаю, что это не то, чего хочешь ты. 

___________________

Мартин— я надеюсь, это не нарушает твоих “не общайся со мной” правил, но просто чтобы ты знал: в Институте сейчас два Охотника, Тревор Герберт и Джулия Монток. Эта твоя новая способность исчезать может не сработать на них, и я беспокоюсь о т

___________________

_Джон,_

_Мне жаль. Мне так жаль, я бы так хотел согласиться, я бы очень хотел сбежать с тобой вместе, и я знаю, что ты никогда этого не прочтешь, но мне надо было это написать._

_Мне жаль._

_Мартин._

___________________

Я был серьезен, Мартин. Я не пытался найти оправдания, Я БЫЛ СЕРЬЕЗЕН. Я знаю, что ты не хочешь этого знать.

_____________

_Джон,_

_Если завтра все пройдет хорошо, я больше никогда не вернусь. Почему-то мне кажется, что это должно пугать меня больше._

_Даже не знаю, зачем я это пишу. Не то, чтобы я собирался отдать это тебе, и вряд ли ты просто придешь сюда и начнешь копаться в моих ящиках и найдешь это. Думаю, это просто старая привычка. Что-то, что, мне кажется, я должен делать, понимаешь? Попрощаться. Когда-то я бы хотел, чтобы у меня была такая возможность._

_Возможно, она до сих пор у меня есть, эта возможность, не знаю._

_Куда проще просто взять и уйти._

_Было ли так всегда? То есть, сейчас это куда проще, потому что “разговоры” значат только “спорить в попытке объяснить”._

_Но, возможно, наши разговоры всегда такими были._

_Разговаривать с тобой больно. Видеть тебя больно. Куда проще взять и уйти._

_Но ведь было больно не всегда. Хотел бы я, чтобы и сейчас не было больно. Тогда, раньше, я не хотел уходить._

_До сих пор не знаю, хочу ли я уходить._

_О боже, прости. Не знаю, почему я плачу. Я не плакал с тех пор, как ты был в больнице, и это_

_Не знаю, почему я плачу._

_Говорить с тобой больно._

_Я так хочу, чтобы оно перестало болеть._

_Я все еще люблю тебя._

_Прощай._

_Мартин_

___________________

ты что оставил мне кассету мартин пожалуйста я не могу понять что это значит и мне страшно и я знаю что не могу написать тебе мне нужен кто-то еще

___________________

Сообщение чтобы найти телефон Мартина, если он вдруг оставил звук вклю

___________________

А ну-ка иди сюда и РАЗОМНИ НОГИ, Джон, мы в пути уже долго, я думал ты шутил, когда говорил что останешься в маш

___________________

_Мартин,_

_Не хотел уходить без предупреждения, пока ты спишь, я просто заскочу в магазин перед последним рывком до убежища._

_С любовью, Джон_

_P.S. Извини, что прилепил это тебе на лоб, это было уж слишком заманчиво._

___________________

Хей, глянь на эту, у нее пятно на носу в форме сердца ♥️♥️♥️

Вложения: изображение

___________________

Прости, если это отправится дважды, но, кажется, у первой не вышло

Вложения: изображение

___________________

Джон— у меня есть фото ОЧАРОВАТЕЛЬНОЙ коровы, я покажу, как доберусь домой, я пытался отправить тебе, но, кажется, у меня слишком слабая связь, чтобы отправлять изображения

___________________

Проверка

___________________

Проверка

___________________

Эй, Джон-из-недель-в-будущем, когда у меня наконец появится сигнал, чтобы все это отправилось: мне жаль, что я заспамил твои сообщения

___________________

На самом деле, не особо

___________________

Люблю тебя 😘

**Author's Note:**

> На случай если смайлики из последнего ряда сообщений Мартина не отображается в каком бы браузере Вы это ни читали: первые три это строка красных сердечек, последнее это смайлик поцелуя.


End file.
